The First Detective
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: What happens when the guys are all demons, and Hiei is not in his true demon form? What happens when his demon form decides to show and reveal he was the first spirit detective? YusukexOC
1. Koenma's First detective

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character. This is also my first Yuyu fic.**

**Koenma's first detective**

"_Koenma this is your first decision to pick the spirit detective. I am counting on you to pick a good one." _

"_Yes father, I will not let you down under any circumstances." Koenma responded._

"_Good to hear. I am counting on you to remember to check the backgrounds of the people you choose." _

"_Yes father, I will." Koenma answered as his father left the Spirit World for a meeting._

_Jorge came in with papers of all the people in human and demon world that Koenma wanted. Koenma shuffled through the papers and found the one he wanted. _

"_Ah perfect! Jorge get on this detectives case, in other words find him and bring him here." Koenma told the blue ogre._

"_Yes, Koenma sir." Jorge answered and quickly left the room._

"_At last, my first detective." Koenma said as the door of his office shut._

_**In demon world**_

A guy was killing a whole bunch of demons. He held a giant sword over his shoulder which was now covered in blood. He smirked to himself and began to walk down the blooded path to his home in the middle of the forest. He wasn't alone though. No, he had a friend. His friend, the oxbull. He smiled and began to run home to greet his so called friend. To also get some shut eye before the next day came for more killing.

End of chapter one

Well R&R and I'll give you more of this.


	2. Hiei's Slight Pain

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, and Alisa, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**Hiei's slight pain**

Yusuke walked down a busy street. He was headed for a Raman shop to get some noodles with the guys and some girls. Yusuke smiled as he wondered what Keiko was wearing today.

Yusuke then bumped into someone who happened to be in a rush.

"Hey watch it!" Yusuke screamed.

"I'm very sorry." A voice said.

Yusuke looked up to notice a Latino girl standing in front of him. She had long brown hair and she was light skinned. Yusuke remembered her.

"I'm in a rush to meet my boyfriend Shuichi at a Raman shop somewhere in town." She said about to take off, but Yusuke grabbed her.

"I'm going to meet Shuichi and some friends now at the Raman place right there." Yusuke said as he pointed to a place right across from them.

"Oh." She said slightly red.

"Whatever." Yusuke answered as she followed him to the shop.

When they walked in they noticed everyone was sitting with their mates, but Kurama and Keiko.

Yusuke walked behind Keiko and covered her eyes. Keiko gasped and then smiled.

"Yusuke let go." She glared at him lightly through his fingers.

"Fine, don't be a grouch." Yusuke retorted and sat next to her.

"Finally, what took ya so long Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked him.

"None of your business." Yusuke told Kuwabara and glared at him evilly.

"Well Kazuma, he's here now, so we can order some food." Yukina said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

Eventual everyone ordered, well Hiei's girlfriend ordered for him, because he refused to order food from such a stupid waitress.

Yusuke noticed Hiei's girlfriend for the second time and decided to ask everyone to introduce them selves.

"Hi, I'm Chrystal Bartino, and I'm Latino." Chrystal answered lightly.

"Eventually it will be Chrystal Minamino." Yusuke answered as everyone laughed but Chrystal who was daydreaming and Kurama who happened to be blushing madly.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwaba…" he rudely cut off by Hiei.

"This is Alisa, everyone meet Alisa, and Alisa meet everyone but the buffoon." Hiei told everyone as Kuwabara got angry.

"You got somethin against me shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled as he stood up causing many people to look.

"We don't know him." Yusuke tried to lie.

"Yes you do Urameshi, I've known you since you were thirteen. Give me some credit will ya?" Kuwabara said sitting down which caused the people to stop looking.

"OW!" Hiei screamed.

"What's wrong?" Alisa asked him.

"Nothing, Kurama just stepped on my foot." Hiei told her as Kurama looked at him with suspicion. Hiei then talked to him telepathically.

"_Listen Fox, my behind is killing for some reason and it's really aggravating." _

"_Oh, do you know why?" _

"_If I knew I would have told you!" _

"_Well, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry doesn't come close to the pain I'm going through!"_

"_Let's just go see."_

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, NASTY KITSUNE." _

"_That's not how I think, I'll have you know." _

"_Well that's not going to happen."_

"_Do you want Alisa to look?" _

"_Fine!"_

**Back to reality **

"Hiei and I are going to head to the bathroom, because Hiei doesn't trust any human what so ever." Kurama replied and heading towards the bathroom with Hiei behind him. They walked into the bathroom and into a stall. Luckily they were the only to males in the bathroom. Kurama then noticed something unusual coming out of Hiei's pants. Kurama then pulled out the unusual and found it was a black silky like tail.

End of chapter two

Well I left a cliffhanger for you. R&R please.


	3. Hiei ask for help

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**Hiei ask for help**

"Fox what is wrong?"

"Hiei…. You have a tail."

"WHAT?"

"Here have a look."

Kurama then showed Hiei a long black silky tail. Hiei's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his tail from Kurama and stared at it.

"Fox, what do I do?" Hiei asked.

"Are you asking me for help?" Kurama asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I am. I don't know what to do! You have a tail, you should know." Hiei told Kurama as they exited the stall.

"I'll help you as best as I can." Kurama told Hiei.

"Thanks." Hiei said folding his arms across his chest as if he didn't care.

"Your welcome." Kurama said as they walked out of the bathroom and back to the table where their food was being placed.

Hiei and Kurama sat down and joined the others as they all ate in silence until Kuwabara broke it.

"Guys? What do you want to do after we're done here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, we girls are going out for a hair, make up, nails, and shopping day." Keiko said as all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we have to attend to some business at our jobs." Kurama said winking at the others as they shook their heads yes.

"Yeah something is up and we need to find out what." Yusuke said trying help Kurama lye.

It worked the girls believed them; well Yukina and Keiko knew where they were going, but not Chrystal and Alisa. The girls then finished their noodles and they got up and left. Kurama was happy the girls were gone so they could talk about why they had to attend to some business.

"What's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked wondering why they had to go to Koenma's.

"Hiei and I will tell you later, more likely when we get to Spirit World." Kurama answered as they ventured towards Kuwabara's house.

When they got there Shizuru opened the door and let them come in. They all went to Kuwabara's room where they made a portal to go in. Once they went through, Hiei fell to his knees and gripped his head with his hands. He screamed in pain as there were veins all over his body making him look like he was stressed. Kurama noticed this and went to Hiei's aid. Kurama then laid Hiei down and put Hiei's head in his lap. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat around Kurama and made sure Hiei was alright.

"He doesn't look so good." Kuwabara said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with him." Kurama told Kuwabara.

"Well we have to keep moving so we can get him somewhere safe." Yusuke said to Kurama and Kuwabara.

Kurama then picked up Hiei and they headed to Koenma's. When they got to Koenma's office, there were ogres running around everywhere frantically. The ogres stopped when Yusuke and the others came. They all then pointed to Koenma's office door.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked one of the orange ogres.

"They are a lot of dead souls running around and we can't get Botan out of Koenma sir's office." The orange one said running in place.

"Well, that's very strange that they can't get Botan's attention or Koenma's. Spirit World will be in serious danger if we can't get a hold of them." Kurama replied while holding an unconscious Hiei.

They all walked up to the door and Yusuke pushed the buzzer.

"Yo, Koenma! Open the door! Your ogre's need help and fast." Yusuke said as he could have sworn he heard Botan giggling.

"Botan, they really need you out here. Koenma your father will be here in any minute and you're locked in there with Botan. You are seriously endangering Spirit and Demon World." Kurama screamed right behind Yusuke.

Moments later, Botan emerges and floats away from Yusuke and the others. They all shrugged it off and walked into Koenma's office. When they got in there, there were papers everywhere and Koenma was hiding.

"Koenma, come out this instant." Kurama screamed in anger.

Koenma then came out of his hiding place as a teenager.

"What is your problem?" Kuwabara asked waiting for a truthful answer.

When Koenma looked up, all the guys were standing down there with anger looks.

"Well, if you must know, Botan and I were having a kissing session." Koenma said proudly.

"EEEEEEW! With you?" Kuwabara asked with a disgusted look.

"What's wrong with me!" Koenma asked.

"It's you, but besides that, we need you to look at Hiei and tell us what's wrong with him." Yusuke said as Koenma went down there and examined Hiei.

"I don't have the slightest clue, but maybe Genkai will, so you'll just have to ask her." Koenma told them.

"Thanks for the help Koenma." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"You're not welcome." Koenma answered.

They all walked out and the ogres weren't frantic at all.

"Botan." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara said together.

They all walked out and begun to head towards Genkai's temple so they could help Hiei.

End of chapter three.

Well that's three. R&R and give me some ideas, but not about Hiei.


	4. At Genkai's Temple

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**At Genkai's temple **

"I don't know what to tell you other than let him rest and hope the veins go down." Genkai said.

"Why does no one know what to do!" Yusuke screamed punching one of the walls.

"Well, I'm going to draw blood from all of you and see if there's a resemblance in blood." Genkai told them.

"But I don't like needles." Kuwabara said rubbing his arm all ready.

"Kuwabara it shouldn't hurt you at all." Kurama told his friend trying to cheer him up.

"That's easy for you to say, because a lot of stuff doesn't hurt you!" Kuwabara screamed back at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just please don't yell anymore." Kurama told him wincing because of his sore ears.

"Oh, sorry." Kuwabara answered.

Genkai then came out of the medicine room with four needles. Kuwabara held his breath and prayed he wasn't the first one up. Genkai chuckled to herself as she forgot to say something.

"I forgot to say, that this isn't a regular shot." Genkai told them.

"What type of shot is it?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Not your everyday shot in the arm." Genkai said.

"Oh no! You're not shooting me in my butt!" Kuwabara screamed.

"I'm not "shooting" anyone in the butt genius!" Genkai screamed at him.

Yukina then stepped out of the back room with alcohol and four cloths. Kuwabara saw her and his eyes lit up.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara screamed and went to her.

"Hi Kazuma." Yukina said smiling.

"I'm ready to take my shot, if you're giving them Yukina." Kuwabara told her smiling happily.

"I'm giving the shot moron." Genkai said walking up to Yukina and taking the alcohol and cloths.

"Oh, well I'll still be strong for Yukina." Kuwabara said showing off what arm muscles he had.

"Where's dimwit?" Genkai asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know." Kuwabara said looking around for Yusuke.

"He's outside getting some fresh air before the shots." Kurama answered as he came from outside.

"Urameshi doesn't like shots either I see." Kuwabara said smirking at the fact the strongest was afraid of needles.

Yusuke then walked back in and punch Kuwabara in the head.

"I'm not afraid of needles you idiot." Yusuke said and sat down beside Kurama.

Yukina then took one cloth and put alcohol on it and moved toward Kurama. Yukina then dabbed the alcohol cloth on Kurama's neck.

"I stand corrected." Kurama said.

Genkai then got the needle ready and then put then needle in a vein in Kurama's neck. Kurama hissed in pain as the she began to draw blood. When it filled up, Genkai took the needles out and put it down. Yukina then had a band aid and she out it on Kurama's neck. Kurama touched his neck to try to ease the pain to no success.

"Kuwabara your next." Genkai said.

"I'm ready for this!" Kuwabara said bravely.

"Ok." Genkai said as to Yukina had already done her part.

Genkai then put the needle in Kuwabara and……….

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I thought it wasn't going to hurt you Kuwabara." Yusuke asked laughing at his best friend.

"THAT'S WHAT KURAMA SAID!" Kuwabara said screaming at Kurama.

"I said, I stand corrected!" Kurama retorted.

"Yusuke it's your turn." Yukina said.

"Fine." Yusuke said as Yukina had finished her part and was moving over to Hiei.

Genkai then stuck the needle in Yusuke's neck, but Yusuke didn't even flinch. Genkai smiled at her so called dimwit.

"Strong neck muscles?" Genkai asked.

"Nope, it took all of my strength not to scream." Yusuke told her as she laughed.

Genkai then went to give Hiei his shot as all the others rubbed their necks in pain. Hiei groaned slightly as she gave him the shot. Genkai then gathered all the samples and went to her medicine room and shut the door. The boys decided to call their girlfriends and say goodnight except Kuwabara who kissed Yukina goodnight as they retired to Yukina's room together. Yusuke pulled out his cell phone and dialed Keiko's number. The phone rang for about half a second before a sleepy Keiko picked up.

"What Yusuke?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, because I'm not going to be home for a while." Yusuke told her.

"Oh, ok, well goodnight." Keiko said. She was about to hang up but she heard Yusuke say something else.

"I love you." With that Yusuke hung up.

Keiko then hung up the phone and she cried.

Kurama then called his girlfriend .

"Hello?" she answered sleepy.

"Hi, I just want to say goodnight and I'll see you in a while." Kurama told her.

"Ok, goodnight." She said as she hung up. Kurama smirked about how sleepy she always is.

Kurama and Yusuke decided to get some shut eye and hopefully Genkai will be done soon.

End of chapter four

R&R PLEASE!


	5. The results and the transformation

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**The results and the transformation **

Genkai then stared at the sample and examined them carefully. She looked at Hiei and Kurama's DNA and noticed some similarities, but when she looked at Hiei and Yusuke's, there were no similarities. Kuwabara's DNA is what was surprisingly the closest to Hiei's which Genkai found very strange. She then decided to drop some of Kuwabara's blood in Hiei's and see what would happen. Hiei's blood cell went crazy! It was either the blood it self or Hiei and Kuwabara's blood had way too many similarities. Genkai finally saw the similarities in all of blood samples. They all had heavy demon blood! This was understandable, but Hiei's never acted so strangely. She decided to get an older blood sample of Hiei's and take a look. She gasped and noticed it did not look the same at all. Why? She didn't know but she now knew what was wrong with Hiei.

Genkai then walked out of the room and looked at a sleeping Yusuke and Kurama on the floor. She then calmly tapped Kurama to wake him up. He woke up and went to do an everyday routine. Yusuke seemed to be dreaming to the account he was talking in his sleep. Genkai couldn't make out what he was saying, but she decided to wake him up. Yusuke decided to do the same thing Kurama did, but in a different room. Kuwabara and Yukina were already up and sitting in Hiei's room. Hiei was still unconscious and was sweating pretty bad. Kuwabara had decided to take a wet cloth and put on Hiei's neck. Yukina had a concerned look on her face and she was really upset. Kurama walked in and sat beside Kuwabara.

"He's still not up I see." Kurama said in a troubled tone.

"Yeah, he's been out for a day now." Kuwabara replied.

"Yes, and Yusuke seems quite worried, but he's talking to Keiko now." Kurama responded.

Outside Yusuke was sitting by Keiko and talking to her.

"So, Hiei's alright?" Keiko asked a little concerned about Yusuke more.

"We don't know." Yusuke responded looking directly forward.

"Well, when will you know?" Keiko asked.

"We don't know." Yusuke said tone getting tougher.

"When will you come home?"

"I don't know." Yusuke said getting slightly ticked off.

"When will you be ready to leave to America with me?" Keiko asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yusuke screamed at her.

"Oh, I'm s-s-sorry." Keiko responded about to cry.

"Look, Keiko, now is not a good time to ask me if I'm going to America or not. As of right now, the answer is no, but if Hiei gets better, we'll go after school ends." Yusuke answered in a soft tone.

"Yusuke, it'll be alright." Keiko said rubbing him on his back.

"YUSUKE COME QUICK!" Kurama screamed.

Yusuke got up and ran inside sliding across the floor with Keiko hot on his tail. When they went in to Hiei's room Hiei was sitting up gripping his head and screaming. Genkai ran in and began to tell what was wrong.

"Hiei's about to transform into a completely new demon." Genkai said.

"What!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone looked back at Hiei and the last thing they heard and saw was Hiei screaming and a flash of light.

End of chapter 5

R&R and You will get more!


	6. I'm not Hiei!

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**I'm not Hiei!**

Everyone looked back at Hiei and the last thing they heard and saw was Hiei screaming and a flash of light.

Yusuke tried to look at the light but couldn't do it. It was extremely bright!

"HIEI!" Yusuke screamed.

In that flash of light Hiei was transforming. Hiei was growing a lot taller, he was as tall as Youko Kurama. His black, white, and blue hair turned pitch black and grew extremely long, actually down to the middle of his back. His finger nails grew longer as the turned black, as if wearing black nail polish. His eyes were blood red instead of crimson red. He had on long baggy black pants, and a long clock like Hiei's. The only difference was you could see his arms. Under the cloak he wore a black shirt. He looks like the older version of Hiei. His canines grew where he looked like a vampire almost.

When the light dimmed, everyone looked up and saw this figure sitting on Hiei's bed.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked him stepping closer to this person.

"I'm not Hiei, you stupid Kitsune." He said in a deeper voice then Hiei's.

"Then who are ya, ya freak!" Kuwabara screamed protecting Yukina.

"I'm none of your concern, you stupid ningen." He screamed as he picked up Kuwabara and threw him across the room. Kuwabara got out his Spirit Sword to stop himself from crashing. Yukina ran to his side to make sure he was ok. The figure smirked to himself for his accomplishment. He then looked at Genkai. He inched closer to her and then picked her up by her neck. Genkai was loosing air fast.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke screamed as a huge blast came sending Yusuke outside the temple and on the steps.

The figure didn't even flinch. He just simply smirked and threw Genkai to Kurama. Keiko gasped as the figure was right in front of her.

"Say goodbye to Yusuke." He whispered in her ear as he dashed outside leaving a stunned Keiko. Keiko fell to her knees and began to shed tears.

The figure saw Yusuke as Yusuke begun to run the opposite way which was down the temple stairs.

_If I lead him away from the others, no one else will be hurt._ Yusuke thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into someone.

"Hi." The person said in an evil tone.

"What.. How did you…" Yusuke asked trying to get to his knees but to no avail.

"I'm quite fast." He answered.

He then stepped closer to Yusuke, but Yusuke had a blast ready.

"SPIRIT GU..." He was cut off by the figure grabbing his finger.

"Would you like me to break this annoying finger of yours?" he asked Yusuke.

"I dare you to try." Yusuke said as he felt his finger getting crushed.

"I'll stop if you agree to something Yusuke." He said.

"And that would be?" Yusuke asked in pain.

The figure whispered something in his ear and Yusuke's eyes lit up. He also let go of Yusuke's finger.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" Yusuke screamed and got up.

"Fine, have it your way." He said and hit Yusuke on the head knocking him unconscious. He then cared Yusuke down the flight of stairs until he heard a scream of protest.

"Let Urameshi go!" Kuwabara said getting angry.

"You idiot ningen." He said as he continued down the flight of stairs.

All of a sudden he got an incredible head ache. He looked down behind him and noticed a high heeled shoe. He looked back up the steps and saw Keiko balancing on one foot.

"You stupid girl!" he screamed and dashed back up the steps still caring Yusuke and was about to kill Keiko, but what stood in front of him was a bunch of petals.

"Petals and Thorns." Kurama said calmly.

"You stupid, idiotic baka!" he then grabbed Kuwabara by his neck, "Would you like him to die?" he said.

"NOPE!" Kuwabara screamed as he stabbed his Spirit Sword in the figures side.

The figure winced in pain not able to shield himself. He then dropped Yusuke which woke him up.

"Ow!" Yusuke said rubbing his head.

The figure almost fled but Kurama stopped him.

"What is your name?" Kurama asked.

"Curse."

With that said he vanished and everyone was stunned that Hiei was now this guy.

End of chapter six

R&R For more.


	7. Koenma's Office

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**Going to Koenma**

"Are you alright Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered.

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yusuke said.

"We need to find out who this person is and get a back story." Kurama said.

"Good idea." Yusuke said getting up and was ready to leave.

"We'll be back Keiko." Kuwabara said as he saw the tear in her eyes.

"She'll be fine, just go." Genkai said actually doing quite well.

The boys then left as Keiko went into one of the rooms and took out her cell phone. _It's time they knew_. She thought and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Hi Chrystal, I've got some news about Shuichi." Keiko said.

**Back to the Guys Twenty Minutes Later **

Kurama's cell phone then went off. It flashed Chrystal.

"Hello."

"Why have you been lying to me?" she cried.

"What?" Kurama asked slightly confused at what she meant.

"You're a fox demon." Chrystal said.

Kurama's eyes lit up.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Keiko just called and told me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but your friend just lied to you." Kurama told her.

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok, bye."

"Bye?"

Kurama hung up.

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"It seems Keiko is running her mouth a little too much." Kurama said.

"I'll get her later." Yusuke said as they finally reached the place to be greeted by ogres running frantically again.

"This is killing me." Kuwabara said smacking himself in the forehead.

"Yeah, me too." Yusuke answered.

They went up to the door and hit the buzzer.

"Koenma! Open this door!" Yusuke screamed.

"Hold on!"

"Botan?" Kuwabara asked.

"I said hold on."

"Botan, you don't have to be rude." Kurama answered back.

"Hold on!" Botan screamed.

"That's it, I'm busting this door down!" Yusuke screamed as the door opened and Botan stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Your ogres need you." Yusuke said walking right past her.

They then went in to see Koenma slightly upset.

"This better be important." Koenma said angry.

"We'd like to know who this person named Curse is." Kurama said.

When that name was said every ogre and spirit person ran in circles screaming.

"What's with that?" Kuwabara asked.

"That name scares them." Koenma answered sitting down out a large table behind his office as the guys joined him.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"He was my first detective."

Well that's all you get now. R&R PLEASE1


	8. Curse's Story

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Samantharean, and asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**The story of Curse**

"But I thought Kuroko was the first one." Yusuke said in shock.

"No, she wasn't. She was the second which would make you the fourth." Koenma told him.

"Wow." Kuwabara answered in shock.

"Well, Koenma, if you don't mind could you tell us the story." Kurama said in a kind voice shock free.

"I'd be happy too," Koenma started, "It all started when…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Curse was killing a whole bunch of demons. He held a giant sword over his shoulder which was now covered in blood. He smirked to himself and began to walk down the blooded path to his home in the middle of the forest. He wasn't alone though. No, he had a friend. His friend Koi, the oxbull. He smiled and began to run home to greet his so called friend. To also get some shut eye before the next day came for more killing._

_Curse then ran into a demon that was holding up a little tiny fairy like demon. Curse shook his head and ran up the demon._

"_I'll give you three seconds to let go or you might not live." Curse said._

"_Yeah right buddy, you're not Curse the Assassin so I'm not scared of you." The demon answered squeezing the little fairy._

"_DIE!" Curse screamed killing the demon in the blink of an eye._

_The fairy smiled and thanked Curse._

**Back to Reality **

"Curse also had a thing for guys." Koenma said.

"So is that why he hit on me!" Yusuke screamed and then remembered he hadn't told the others.

"He hit on you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to be his boyfriend in order for him not to break my finger." Yusuke said.

"That's not a reasonable deal." Kurama said.

"I know." Yusuke replied back.

"Now back to the story." Koenma said.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Curse then ran home to see Koi sitting on the ground cooking a demon over a fire. _

"_Dinner ready yet?" Curse asked._

"_Nope, I just started cooking it." Koi answered as he jabbed the demon with a knife._

"_You're not going to eat the insides again, are you?" Curse asked._

"_Na, cause I know how much you hate it." Koi answered._

"_Well, that's a good thing. I can't stand watching you eat that crap!" Curse responded with a disgusted look on his face._

"_Believe me, you'll live." Koi answered coldly._

"_Fine!" Curse screamed at him._

"_Hey, I was just joking." Koi said._

"_I took it as an insult." Curse replied._

"_Hey look over there." Koi answered._

"_Are you looking at Youko Kurama or just me?" Curse asked._

"_I'm looking at him." Koi answered._

"_Well call him over." Curse replied._

"_Hey Youko." Koi called._

_Youko glanced and nodded, but ran off instead of coming over to greet them._

"_Oh, well." Koi said._

"_I'm going to crash early." Curse said._

"_Alright, goodnight then." Koi replied._

"_Goodnight." Curse said as he retired to his tent._

_Koi then stood up the rest of the night until he became tried and went to bed. _

_The sun then shone on the tent making it extremely hard to sleep. Curse stepped out and yawned. He looked around and shrugged. He then turned his head quickly to see a group of ogres standing behind him. One ogre came slowly toward him. Curse put his defense down noticing the ogre was very frightened. The ogre opened the small package and revealed a suit case and a lap top. Curse looked at the items and then took them. He opened the lap top and saw Koenma's face appear._

"_Hello, my name is Koenma." _

"_What do you want?" Curse asked in a ticked off mood._

"_I was wondering if you would assist me in a job. It's called Spirit Detective. Are you interested?" Koenma asked._

"_What's in it for me?" Curse asked curious._

"_We'll help you find a mate." Koenma answered._

"_Well, when do I start?" Curse asked Koenma in a better voice than before._

"_Today, my ogre's will you bring you by my place." Koenma answered._

"_Can I bring my fighting partner?" Curse asked._

"_Sure." Koenma answered as he looked and saw Koi walk up and put his hand on Curse's shoulder._

"_You're both hired." Koenma said as the computer cut off._

"_Alright let's get going." Koi said as he grabbed his sword and a couple of other things._

"_Yes sir." The ogres said as the opened a portal._

"_Let's go." Curse said as he slung his sword over his shoulder._

_They all then went into the portal and were automatically in Koenma's office. Curse and Koi looked around and then shrugged. Koenma was sitting at his desk with a girl with blue hair. She smiled when she saw Curse and Koi. She jumped down and landed on her feet. She had blue hair and purple eyes. She was middle height and she was wearing a pink Kimono. She was just like Botan's twin. Curse smiled and shook her hand. Koi did the same._

"_Well, this is Samantharean, she will be helping you on this job," Koenma started, "She will tell you about every case and where they are. She will be a big help on this mission." _

"_That's fine." Curse answered._

"_Well, here's your first case," Koenma started again, "There is a demon following a teenage girl. She can't see him so this is making it hard on her. He's waiting for the right time to strike and kill her. Save her and your first case is done."_

"_Why do I have a feeling it's not as easy as your making it seem." Curse said in a serious tone._

"_That's because it's not, "Koenma said, "Actually, this demon is this teenagers deceased little sister who died in a car crash. She has been haunting her sister and has been blaming the whole death on her sister. Even though the sister was being hospitalized when this happened. The mother and the little sister were riding to the hospital and a drunk driver struck them from behind at a hundred miles an hour. The little girl went head first out of the car and the mother was saved by the air bag. Ever since then the little girl has haunted her older sister."_

"_Well, it's time to tell the brat, it isn't her sister's fault, it was her own!" Koi said ready to leave._

"_Keep a close eye on her, by lingering by her school, but not noticeable." Koenma said._

"_We got it." Curse and Koi said in unison. _

_They were then transported to the Ningenkai and waited by the school. They then saw the girl walking home and saw the little ghost sister luring above her ready to make the kill. Curse then took opened the eye that was being covered on his head. He focused on the little girl and in the blink of his eye, the little demon was on the ground in pain. Curse and Koi then grabbed the little demon with their bare hands, basically strangling the dead child. Koi then looked in the suit case and saw a bag. He read what it said above it and it read "Demon catching bag" Koi figured it was made for the little girl, because it was small. Curse then dumped the child in the bag as the child made a fierce scream to the fact the bag had electrocuted her. Curse and Koi then returned to Koenma and gave him the bag. He then handed the bag to Samantharean, who took the little girl away._

"_First case is done." Curse and Koi answered in Unison._

_End of the eighth chapter._

_R&R _


	9. Curse shows up!

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, and Alisa, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**Curse shows up**

"Wow, Curse was pretty good at the detective job." Yusuke said once the story ended.

"Yes I know, but my father had to say otherwise." Koenma said with his hands folded on the table.

"Why, I mean he was awesome!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Well, my father decided one day to do a back ground check on the detective I brought in and found out something that I should have known." Koenma answered seriously.

"Well, go ahead and tell us! We're all ears." Yusuke said leaning back in his chair.

**Flashback**

"_Koenma!" Enma screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Yes father." Koenma said coming into his father's office._

"_Get your detective in here now!" Enma said as he got angrier._

"_Yes sir." Koenma said as he left to get Curse._

_Curse and Koenma then came in about ten minutes later. They both stood in front of Enma waiting for what he was saying._

_"Curse, you are now relieved of your detective job." Enma said sternly._

"_WHAT!" Koenma and Curse screamed in unison._

"_Curse, you are fired, if I must put it in lamins terms for a simpleton like you." Enma said in a serious tone._

"_You'd better watch it Enma or my sword my slip, on your head!" Curse said pissed off._

"_You can try what you must, but you are still fired. I'm bringing in someone to replace you. Tomorrow you leave and meet her on the way out. Now please leave my office." Enma said as he sat up straight once more._

"_Fine, I'm out of here tonight." Curse said as he grabbed his sword and walked out the door._

"_Father! What is the meaning of this?" Koenma asked pretty mad at his dad._

"_Curse was an assassin and you didn't realize it. From now on we will run background checks on every detective that comes through that door! Is that understood!" Enma screamed as Koenma nodded._

"_Yes father." Koenma said as he left out as well._

**With Curse**

"_Hey Koi, wake up." Curse said as he came back to their room._

"_What?" Koi asked as he sat up._

"_We're getting out of here." Curse said._

"_Why?" Koi asked as he grabbed his sword._

"_I got fired, that's why." Curse said pissed._

"_Ok, you ready to go?" Koi asked as he stood up._

"_Yep, let's go back home." Curse answered as he opened the door._

_As they were walking out they saw someone talking to Koenma. Curse got close enough where he could hear exactly what they were saying._

"_So your name is Kuroko?" Koenma asked again to make sure he was right._

"_Yes, and it will be a pleasure to work with you and Mr. En…" she was interrupted by Curse._

"_Don't be so sure. Enma runs background checks now, so you'd better hope you don't have anything "bad" on it." Curse said as him and Koi stepped in so they were seen._

"_Oh, well I guess I have nothing to worry about, because there's nothing bad on it." She said smiling._

"_Smile while you can, girlie." Koi said as him and Curse walked past her, with their swords swung over their shoulders._

"_Well, I guess that was Koi and Curse?" Kuroko asked._

"_Yep," Koenma sighed, "That was them."_

**End of Flashback**

"Well, that clears up a lot." Kurama answered as he still seemed like he was slightly confused.

"Well Koenma, if you're going to talk about me, at least have me around." Curse said coming through the door.

"Well hi to you too Curse." Koenma said smiling.

Curse then sat on the table.

"Hi Koenma and hi to you." He said as he winked at Yusuke as Yusuke gave him a disgusted look.

"How have you been?" Koenma asked.

"Oh, I don't know, living in Hiei, and looking through his eyes for a long period of time!" Curse said as a black smoke surrounded him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down a little bit." Koenma said as he noticed Curse wasn't happy.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Curse said in a slightly better mood.

"It's ok." Koenma said.

"Look, not to be rude or anything, but do not exploit my past unless I'm here from now on, got it!" Curse said looking at Koenma.

"I got it, I got it." Koenma answered slightly shaken up.

"Now, that that's clear, who's hungry?" Kuwabara asked as everyone did an anime style fall.

"This not the time for food!" Yusuke screamed as his stomach growled as well.

"Well, it seems as if we're all hungry. I say we go back to that Raman shop where we took the girls." Kurama said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, good idea." Yusuke said as he got up followed by everyone else.

**At the Raman Shop **

Curse looked at the menu and smiled. It had been a long time since he had human food. He wondered which he should get. The chicken, shrimp, or beef? He then glanced at Yusuke who was sitting next to him.

"Hey, what are you getting?" Curse asked.

"Beef." Yusuke answered looking out the window.

"Oh, ok." Curse answered. He now knew what he wanted. He wanted beef just like Yusuke.

A waitress came up to them and asked them what they wanted.

"Chicken." Kuwabara told her.

"Shrimp." Kurama told her smiling.

"Beef." Yusuke and Curse said at the same time.

They then looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, your order will be here soon." The waitress said smiling.

"Curse you need new clothes." Kuwabara pointed out.

"What's wrong with the ones I got!" Curse started to holler.

"You look like Genkai." Yusuke said smiling.

"Fine, so what to propose we do about it?" Curse asked.

"Only one word could help you….Mall!" Kurama said happily.

Well there's chapter nine. R&R PLEASE


	10. Mall!

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, and Alisa, Ricardo, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**The Mall**

After the four of them finished their meals, they all decided to go to the mall. They could walk, because it wasn't that far. Once they got there, girls flocked to Kurama and Curse. Curse automatically freaked as Kurama ventured through them. He grabbed Curse's hand and got them out of there. Curse was happy to be out of there. Kurama looked at Curse and smiled.

"Thanks." Curse said.

"You're welcome." Kurama said.

Curse then stood next to Yusuke and looked at Yusuke with dreamy eyes. Yusuke had on a green shirt, blue jeans, green converses, and a black jacket. Yusuke glanced at Curse and noticed he was staring.

"What?" Yusuke asked him.

"Nothing." Curse answered and looked away.

"So Curse, what is your favorite color?" Kurama asked.

"Black." Curse answered.

"Well, he should go to the gothic store." Kuwabara said.

"Good idea." Yusuke said as they headed toward the gothic store.

When they arrived in the store, Kurama grabbed a bunch of clothes and gave them to Curse.

"Go into the stall and change." Kurama instructed.

Curse did as he was told and came out of the stalls eight times with eight different outfits and the last one was the one Yusuke noticed the most. Curse came out with a Black shirt, black pants with chains on the side, and black boots. Curse noticed Yusuke smiled.

"Now, we need to get you enrolled in school," Kurama said, "But I'll worry about that later."

"Ok." Curse answered.

Kurama then paid for the clothes and they headed home. Curse was told to crash at Yusuke's since everyone had people they lived with. Yusuke wasn't happy, but he didn't worry too much about it, since tomorrow he had to go to school to see Keiko. After 2 hours, Yusuke and Curse decided to go to bed since it was 2' o' clock in the morning. Yusuke then cut off his room light and went into a peaceful sleep, as did Curse.

R&R and the next chapter is called "The Break Up."


	11. The Break Up

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, and Alisa, Ricardo, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**The Break Up**

An alarm clock went off and a hand reached from under the covers to turn it off. Yusuke sat up and yawned. It was 6'o 'clock and he had to be at school by eight. He started going to school to see Keiko. Besides he was in high school now. He then sat up and noticed someone outside. Yusuke got up and went out his back door and noticed Curse training. Yusuke smiled as he watched Curse. Yusuke then opened the back door and walked toward Curse. Curse swung his sword one last time and knocked down a tree. Curse then looked behind him and noticed Yusuke standing there.

"How long have you been up?" Curse asked.

"About five minutes," Yusuke said, "And you?"

"Since 4' o' clock training." Curse answered and looked at Yusuke again and this time noticed silk green boxers that hung loosely off his waist.

"You can stop looking now." Yusuke said.

"Oh, sorry." Curse said.

"It's ok." Yusuke said going back into the house with Curse right behind him.

They both then went into separate rooms and got dressed. Yusuke came out first wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and black converses. Curse walked out behind Yusuke and had on a black shirt, black pants with chains, and his black boots. Yusuke then looked at the time and noticed it was 7:30. Yusuke and Curse then headed out. They had a nice conversation on the way to school.

"So, why do you live by yourself?" Curse asked.

"My mom lives with her boyfriend in New York, so I'm pretty much stuck here." Yusuke said.

"Why didn't you go live with her?" Curse asked.

"Her boyfriend didn't want me. He wanted to "make" kids of his own." Yusuke replied angrily.

"Sorry." Curse said.

"For what?" Yusuke asked.

"For bringing it up." Curse replied.

"You don't have to be." Yusuke said as they reached school.

The school day went by quickly and Yusuke couldn't wait to see Keiko. Yusuke ran to her locker to see her. Keiko was taking a couple of things out of her locker.

"Hi Keiko," Yusuke started, "I bought something for you."

"Yusuke you shouldn…. OH MY GOD!" Keiko screamed.

Yusuke pulled out a gold necklace with the name Keiko in gold letters on it.

"Yusuke, I can't accept this." Keiko said.

"Why?" Yusuke asked his heart suddenly hurting.

"I'm seeing someone else." Keiko said.

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed looking rather heart broken.

"Hey Keiko, lets go see that movie." A guy said.

"Coming Andrew." Keiko said walking away from Yusuke.

Yusuke watched as Keiko got in a car with him and drove away. A small tear fell from Yusuke's eye. He sat on the ground with his head between his knees. His shoulders began to shack and people walked by thinking he was pissed and yet he was crying. Curse noticed this and went to him.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" Curse asked.

"Keiko broke up with me, or better yet cheated on me." Yusuke said looking up at Curse with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It will be ok." Curse tried to comfort him, but to no success.

"NO, it won't be," Yusuke screamed grabbing the necklace he bought for her, "I don't know why I bought this stupid thing for her in the first place."

Yusuke then tossed the necklace, but Curse caught it and placed it in his pocket.

"Come on Yusuke, stand up." Curse said as he got Yusuke to stand up.

They both ventured out of the school and were well away from anyone they new. They went to a park near Yusuke's house and sat on a bench. Yusuke then wiped his tears.

"What am I crying for?" Yusuke started, "Crying is for wimps."

"No it isn't and don't ever think that!" Curse said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Yusuke said.

"No I'm not, and Yusuke just forget about her and move on." Curse said.

"She's the only person that ever loved me!" Yusuke screamed tears welding up again.

"No. I also love you." Curse said leaning toward Yusuke.

"What are you…?" Yusuke was cut off by a passionate kiss on the lips by Curse. Curse then leaned on top of Yusuke and the kiss deepened. After a minute or two they parted lips and laughed.

"Well that's new." Yusuke said.

"Not for me." Curse said as he picked Yusuke up.

"Put me down!" Yusuke screamed.

"Not until your body meets your bed, I won't." Curse said.

"Oh, no!" Yusuke screamed.

"Oh yes!" Curse answered as they walked into Yusuke's house and up to Yusuke's room. Curse shut the door behind him and the last thing that was heard was Yusuke moaning.

R&R. I shocked you didn't I?


	12. The Journal annd Skipping School

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, Alisa, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**The Journal and Skipping School**

Yusuke wearily opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed he was in his room. He felt funny. His whole body was tingly. He glanced to his left and noticed Curse sleeping next to him. Yusuke gasped. He gently tapped Curse and Curse opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi Beautiful." Curse said smiling and touching Yusuke's hip.

"Hi, and did we do something we weren't suppose to?" Yusuke asked squirming because Curse was trying to tickle him.

"Yes, and you seemed to have a lot of fun." Curse said smirking evilly.

Yusuke blushed madly. Curse then laid Yusuke down and got on top of him. Curse than pressed his lips to Yusuke's and they shared a romantic, passionate kiss. Curse began to feel Yusuke's whole body, but Yusuke stopped him. Curse frowned when they pulled away from each other.

"Once, is one time too many." Yusuke said sitting up.

"Fine be that way!" Curse said meanly.

"Look, it's just that that is new to me and I need some time to process what happened, ok?" Yusuke said looking at Curse who seemed to calm down a bit.

"Alright Yusuke." Curse said.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to take a shower and go to the mall or video arcade." Yusuke said.

"Don't you have school today?" Curse asked him curiously.

"Yeah, but since I'm not dating Keiko, I have no reason to go to school." Yusuke said getting up and walking into the bathroom and began to shower.

While Yusuke in the shower, Curse looked over to his left and saw a book with pictures on it. It had Yusuke and Kuwabara smiling in one. Hiei and Yusuke hugging in another. Kurama and Yusuke staring at the camera with teary eyes. Yusuke by himself with a puppy, but the last picture Curse didn't like too much. It was Yusuke and that Keiko girl he saw earlier. They were kissing and Curse felt as though he should have ripped the picture off and tossed it in the trash. He decided to open the book and noticed writing in it with pictures attached.

**Trip to New York with the Guys:**_ Here is the trip to New York City; actually it was for my fifteenth birthday. Kurama paid for me and all my close friend, including him, to go. We had a blast! We spent four days there. The last day was my birthday where they took me to a restaurant and had a really expensive cake for me once we finished dinner. Hiei even gave me a whole bunch of cake, directly in my face when we left the restaurant. Either way, I'm happy at how my birthday turned out. _

_Sign, Yusuke Urameshi_

Curse smiled as he read it and laughed to know how much fun Yusuke probably had. He flipped a few pages and got to the next entry. He read the title and laughed to himself. It read sleepover: boy style. Curse decided to read it.

**Sleepover: Boy Style: **_Oh my gosh, we had so much fun at Kurama's house. Kurama decided to have a boy sleepover and had lots of fun. We played video games, truth or dare, water balloon fight, and a tickle war. We found out that each other, even Hiei had places where we were ticklish. We played video games first. They were too easy, because Hiei didn't participate and Kurama sucked. I won the video games, and Kuwabara wanted a rematch which never happened. Next it was truth or dare. I dared Kurama to put on his moms underwear! It was hilarious! Not for the whole game though, because that would have been disturbing. Next Kurama dared Hiei to kiss me on my stomach. I actually liked it, but I kept quiet. Hiei then dared Kuwabara to talk like a baby for the remainder of the game. Kuwabara then dared me to tongue kiss with Hiei which I think we both liked, but didn't say anything. The water balloon fight was fun too! Kurama had a water balloon burst down his shirt full of cold water, because of Hiei. I had a water balloon hit me on my butt! Kuwabara was aiming for my back, but I moved so it hit me on the butt. Hiei tried to avoid getting wet, but it didn't work, because in the end, we all burst water balloons over his head! Anyway he wasn't happy. Last, but not least the tickle war. We found out that Kurama couldn't stand to have his feet tickled and when Kuwabara did that, Kurama had tears in his eyes and couldn't breath, because it tickled that much. Kuwabara was ticklish in his pits! I didn't do it so Kurama did the honors for pay back. He laughed like a hyena! Hiei was ticklish in his sides. He tried not to laugh, but when I did it, he couldn't resist. Everyone found out I was ticklish in my navel. I hated them finding out, but I'll live._

_Sign, Yusuke Urameshi_

Curse smiled as he almost turned the page, but saw a shadow above him. He looked up and saw Yusuke staring at him smiling.

"Do you always read stuff without permission?" Yusuke asked him.

"Not all ways, but this caught my interest." Curse said smiling.

"Hey, well next time just ask me first." Yusuke said.

"Oh, ok." Curse said eyeing Yusuke's mid section.

"Why are you looking at me?" Yusuke asked.

"I just want to see if something is true!" Curse said as he tackled Yusuke on his bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Yusuke exclaimed as Curse pulled down his boxer and saw his navel.

Curse then ran his finger over his navel and Yusuke laughed slightly. Curse continued to do this except getting faster each time making Yusuke laugh harder. About ten minutes later Curse stopped as Yusuke calmed down some.

"You read my journal entry didn't you?" Yusuke asked him sitting up.

"Yep, and I just had to see if it was true." Curse said kissing Yusuke on the lips afterwards. Curse then jumped in the shower while Yusuke decided to pull out some clothes for both of them. Yusuke found himself a green shirt with his name on it, and a pair of blue jeans. He looked at Curse's stuff and decided to pull out a black sweat shirt, black chained jeans, a chocker, and a set of black wrist bands. He then went to the closet and pulled out a pair of Curse's black boots and he looked for a pair of converses for him. While he did this Curse walked out the bathroom and slapped him on his butt.

"OW!" Yusuke screamed as he found a pair of shoes.

"I couldn't resist." Curse said laughing.

"Yeah, you could. You just did it on purpose!" Yusuke said punching Curse on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Curse said as they left.

**Later that night**

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Curse asked leaning on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered.

"But nothing will be as beautiful as you." Curse said leaning on top of Yusuke.

"Curse wai…." Yusuke started, but was too late.

Curse had stolen a kiss from Yusuke under the moonlight and he was happy.

R&R I need ideas! What should I write now?


	13. First Case and Old love

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, Alisa, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**First case and old love!**

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was in his room and he knew Curse was next to him. Just as he was about to wake Curse up, the mirror communicator went off. Yusuke sighed. He picked it up and Botan's face showed upon the screen.

"Yusuke, there's an emergency and Koenma needs to see you now!" Botan said in a worried tone.

"Ok, I'll get Curse up and get to Genkai's as soon as possible." Yusuke said as Botan nodded and signed off.

"So, there's a case and I'm finally on it." Curse said.

"Oh, I was going to wake you up, but I guess I don't need to." Yusuke said standing up and undressing. Curse followed suite and in about ten minutes, they were both dressed. Yusuke wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Something he was use to fighting in. Curse wore long baggy black pants, and a long cloak like Hiei's. The only difference was you could see his arms. He decided against wearing a shirt under the cloak and showed off his six pack and hard chest. He also put on his black boots that matched his outfit perfectly. Yusuke wore black converses and a blue jean jacket.

"Let's go." Yusuke said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, with Curse right behind him.

Yusuke and Curse then got on Yusuke's Harley Davidson green and black motorcycle. Curse sat behind him and Yusuke took off, neither of them wearing helmets. They were off to Genkai's who now knew, thanks to Kurama, that Curse was really kind of nice. As they arrived at Genkai's, the others were already there waiting. Yusuke looked around and noticed Kurama in his normal fighting clothes. Well the one's he wore at the beginning of the dark tournament. The white button down shirt and white pants really made Kurama look nice. Kuwabara wore his white suit as well. They were already, but they were waiting on Botan. Just as they all were together, Botan appeared.

"Guys, this case is in the Makai, so we'll transport you there as soon as Koenma gets here." Botan said.

"Well, while we're waiting, can you tell us why we're on this mission?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Well, there's a demon terrorizing demon world. We can't make out whether it's a he or a she, but which ever, it's powerful." Botan stated.

"Any description?" Kuwabara asked.

"Long red hair and it has on a red cloak and red pants." Botan said as they heard Curse chocking frantically on the water had gotten.

"Are you ok?" Yusuke asked as he ran over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Curse answered.

"Well, I hope so. I'm going to need my old detective ready for the job." Koenma said as he walked in through a red portal that quickly turned blue. "Step right in to go to the Makai."

They all stepped through and, notice they were in the Makai. They decided as a team that Kurama and Curse should lead. Kurama on foot and Curse in the trees. Curse was up in the tree wondering to himself as he hopped to the next tree, _I hope it isn't him. I mean it can't be, can it?_ Curse shook the thought and continued. Just as Kurama was about to say the cost is clear, Curse was tackled out of the tree and onto the ground on his back. Curse looked up and only saw Yusuke's worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" Yusuke asked helping him up.

"Yeah, but did you see what attacked me?" Curse asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, our demon." Yusuke said.

"Your demon?" A voice said from the trees in a deep voice.

"No!" Curse said out loud to himself.

"What do you mean no? Now come on Curse, you didn't want to see me?" the voice stated again.

"No, I didn't!" Curse shouted back, "Now get down here and fight!"

"Ok, if you INSIST!" the voice screamed as it came from above and grabbed Curse's hair. Curse hissed in pain as he grabbed the demon and slung him to the ground. Curse moved his hair and stared at the demon. The demon was just how Botan had described it, except it was a male.

"Ralephion! What is the meaning of this?" Curse asked.

"I have to some fun since your not around to give it to me." Ralephion stated.

"Either way, you're still dead." Curse started.

"Now Curse, you wouldn't kill your ex-boyfriend, would you?" Ralephion said.

Curse looked at him and turned away. Yusuke noticed this and was kind of hurt. _Does he still love this guy?_ Yusuke thought to himself. Yusuke just decided to think yes and began to walk away. Curse noticed and stopped him. Yusuke just flinched and nothing more.

"Where are you going?" Curse asked Yusuke.

"Home, you have him now!" Yusuke said as he got away from Curse and started to leave again, only to be stopped by Curse wrapping his arms around Yusuke and turning him around. Yusuke was greeted by a long passionate kiss and he enjoyed it.

"I love you, Yusuke, and no one more." Curse said.

"Ok." Yusuke said.

Just then a horrid of demons came and attacked the group.

"Well look, we have a nice person to turn over to our master." One said.

"Get them." The second one said.

The demons then attacked and grabbed Kurama first. Kurama struggled to get free, but somehow couldn't. One demon jumped in front of Kurama smirking. His hand went up and stabbed Kurama in the stomach. Kurama gasped in pain as he felt the guy barely miss his vitals. The other demon had grabbed Kuwabara and used a giant club and knocked Kuwabara unconscious. Yusuke tried to fight them all off, but couldn't. One with wings grabbed Yusuke and took flight.

"Yusuke!" Curse screamed as a demon through a ball of knock out gas knocking out the one's who weren't unconscious.

"Curse!" Yusuke screamed as he was carried away.

R&R, for more!


	14. In the cells, alone

**The first spirit detective **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, but I do own Curse, Chrystal, Alisa, Daremios, Seria, and I asked KuwabaraMikey for her character.**

**This chapter is focused on Yusuke and Curse, with a new person. (KuwabaraMickey17's character that is!)**

**In the cells, alone**

Yusuke struggled to get free from the mans grasp, but couldn't. As hard as he tried, he couldn't do it.

"You're going to be a perfect ruler over the world." The flying demon said.

"What!" Yusuke screamed trying even harder to get down.

The bird then flew over a castle and to any open spot in the roof. There he dropped Yusuke in the hole and left. Yusuke noticed it was a cell. He also noticed he couldn't get out. He tried to get out every way possible, but couldn't. Yusuke then continued to slam his head up against the wall, causing himself to bleed. He couldn't think of how to get out. He tried really hard to. Just then he heard a voice. He listened carefully.

"Now, throw the one with the long black hair into the other chamber with our fighting demon." The voice said evilly.

"Daddy," a little girl's voice said, "Can I watch?"

"Maybe later Seria." The older voice said.

Moments later Yusuke heard Curse scream in pain.

"Curse!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yusuke, I'm glad you're ok, too bad I won't be." Curse said as he took another blow.

"Yes you will be, I believe in you." Yusuke said.

"Really?" Curse asked.

"Yeah, now kill this guy." Yusuke said.

"Now you're talking!" Curse screamed as he jumped in the air and an instant later, the demon was dead.

"Alright, now how do we get out of here?" Yusuke said.

"I can't." Curse said.

"Me either." Yusuke said.

"Then we're stuck, until the others wake up and find us." Curse said leaning against the wall, the same wall as Yusuke.

"Well, we'll be ok." Yusuke said.

"You think?" Curse asked.

"I know." Yusuke stated back.

Just as they were talking, a guard pulled up and opened Yusuke's cell. The guard walked in and grabbed Yusuke by his hair. Yusuke hissed in pain.

"What the hell! Yusuke screamed.

"Don't worry it won't hurt anymore!" the demon guard screamed as he hit Yusuke over the head with a club, knocking him out.

"Leave him alone!" Curse screamed.

"You better worry about yourself." The demon said as Curse turned around and saw a humungous demon above him.

"Say goodnight, Curse!" the demon screamed as he tried to strike Curse, but missed. Curse jumped up only to get hit on the back with an electric bolt. Curse winced in pain and turned around to see a girl demon wearing a hot pink tank top and red jeans. Curse cursed to himself and tried to room from the cage. He didn't get far before the big demon grabbed him. Curse tried to wiggle free, but it didn't work.

**With Kurama and the others**

Kuwabara woke up shaking his head. He looked around and noticed no one awake. He looked up and noticed a moon. He instantly transformed into the oxbull, Koi.

"He needs my help again I see." Koi said out loud as he turned to run but stopped. He looked down and looked at Kurama. He looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and ran to where Curse and Yusuke were.

**Back to Curse**

Curse screamed in pain as one demon stuck his fingernails through Curse's stomach. The demon smiled and continued to do this. Just then a wall was broken into. Curse and the demons turned their heads. Curse smiled. The demons got shock into their eyes. There behind them stood Koi! Koi smiled at Curse.

"You think you'd have all the fun without me?" Koi asked.

"Never!" Curse screamed as he killed the demons behind him, "Let's go find Yusuke, my new mate!" Curse said running out of the cell with Koi hot on his tail.

R&R! Please!


End file.
